12 Days of Christmas
by angelalexandra
Summary: A holiday oneshot! Kendall/OC It's Christmas and Kendall has lost the things that meant the most to him in the world. Will he spend his 12th Christmas away from his family or will his last chance of redemption be the thing to save his Christmas? Is there still some Christmas magic in the air left for him? R/R


**Merry Christmas all of you Big Time Rush lovers!**

**This is my first Christmas one-shot so I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**I hope to read a few reviews. Have a wonderful holiday everyone!**

* * *

'_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing that I need...'_

On a cold and snowy Christmas Eve morning, a young blonde haired, fair skinned little boy stood on top of a ladder with his aunt, placing a crystal angel on top of a Christmas tree.

"What are you singing there, Justin?" Aunt Megan asked her nephew.

"Daddy's song," Justin replied.

Megan smiled sadly at the little boy. She had a feeling that this time of year would make him a little sad and cause him to become unsettled. She became quiet for a moment before an idea popped into her head.

"You know, your mum isn't here right now so how about you go and get your daddy's Christmas album and play it?"

Justin's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. Megan helped him down from the ladder and watched as her nephew ran out of the lounge and quickly returned with a CD in his hand. She laughed to herself as Justin placed the CD in the media player and started letting loose. Soon the whole two storey house was filled with Big Time Rush's 'Beautiful Christmas'.

Justin squealed with delight when the song came on and he started dancing around the lounge room. Megan laughed when Justin started mimicking Kendall's parts of the song.

"Join in, Auntie M," Justin said as he spun around.

Megan giggled and ran over to Justin and started singing and dancing with him. For a four year old child, the kid sure did know how to dance and sing like a pro. Considering who his father is she shouldn't really be surprised.

'_We can make a beautiful Christmas. We can make the world shine bright.'_

Megan looked down at Justin and saw a massive smile on his face. It had been a while since she had seen him so happy and smile like that. Ever since her little sister, Lauren, filed for a divorce three months ago, Justin had been like a sad and lost little puppy. He had been jumping for house to house and feeling the wrath of the arguing parents. Lauren had married Big Time Rush's Kendall Schmidt five years ago after meeting him at a party being thrown by her company. Megan and Justin were so lost in the music that when the bridge started playing, they failed to miss the sound of keys rustling in the door or someone walking into the room.

"What is this?"

Justin and Megan immediately stopped dead cold, the music still playing in the background. There, standing in the lounge doorway, was a tall short-haired brunette carrying two bags of groceries.

"Lauren," Megan said startled. "Justin just wanted to sing."

"Turn it off," Lauren demanded.

Justin quickly walked over to the player and immediately turned off the music. The room was quiet as Lauren stared at her sister and son. Ever since Lauren and Kendall separated three months ago, she had practically banned from hearing any 'Heffron Drive' or 'Big Time Rush' music being played in the house or in the car while she was around. Megan had let it go for the first month because she thought it was just a phase but now it had been making Justin miserable. Soon Lauren might be filing for divorce and then Justin would never see his daddy.

"Justin, can you give us a minute, please, honey?" Megan gently asked.

Justin looked at his mum then at his aunt before he nodded his head and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I know you're mad," Megan began.

"Oh mad does not begin to cover it, Megan," Lauren interrupted. "What were you thinking? You know how I feel about him."

"I understand that but you cannot ignore the fact that Kendall is his father and that Justin looks up to him," Megan argued.

"I do not want to hear his music. I do not want Justin to hear it. It will ruin his life."

"Just like it ruined Kendall's?"

"It did not ruin Kendall's life, it ruined Kendall."

"But you are teaching Justin to hate his own father. You are keeping him from having a little fun. The kid has been miserable and neither you nor Kendall has seen it. Come on, Lauren, it has been three months. You know that I love having both you and Justin here but don't you think that maybe you should go back to Kendall?"

"No. It is Christmas and once the holiday is over, the divorce papers can be drawn and I can no longer be Mrs Kendall Schmidt, something that cannot come fast enough."

"That is my point though, Lauren. It is Christmas, a holiday that is all about being with family."

"Kendall never cared about family."

* * *

_Lauren walked in through the front door with a screaming four year old Justin on her hip. She had just come back from an exhausting day at work and she walked in to find her husband at home early sitting on the couch with a guitar in his hand._

"_Oh good, you're home," Lauren sighed with relief._

_Kendall didn't respond to his wife and kept his focus on his guitar and the lyric sheet on his lap. Lauren noticed her husband's unresponsiveness and tried to get his attention._

"_Did you notice that I have Justin instead of the babysitter?"_

_Again, Kendall did not respond._

"_Daddy, are you okay?" Justin asked._

_Lauren had had enough when even their son was ignored by Kendall. The only response that the pair got was the sound of guitar strings being played._

_"I'm fine, wife. How was your day? You know, husband, my day really sucked, but thanks for asking," Lauren said, putting Justin in his little play pen. _

"_And mine didn't?" Kendall said, whipping his head to Lauren._

"_That is when I get your attention? You know, that's just a little selfish, Kendall, don't you think?"_

"_No. No, I don't think. And I didn't see you on the verge of losing your dream."_

"_Maybe you need to open up your eyes," Lauren yelled angrily._

"_Maybe you need to get off my case, Lauren."_

"_I haven't been on your case. All I ever do is ask if you are going to go pick up Justin from daycare or go play outside with him," Lauren argued. _

"_Yeah? Well it is getting real old, Lauren. My focus needs to be on me and my music. If I want to have a solo career on the side of Big Time Rush then I need to focus."_

"_What? Kendall, Justin and I are counting on you."_

"_My music career is my life, Lauren!"_

"_Has it ever occurred to you that this isn't about you? In case you were wondering, which clearly you weren't, the babysitter cancelled today so I was forced to take Justin to my meetings. Apparently she had other priorities that seemed more important. You might know something about that."_

"_We all have other priorities that need more attention."_

"_Yeah, but we have a four year old son that needs constant attention. He needs his dad, and his dad isn't around."_

_Kendall had enough and went back to his guitar and started plucking at the strings. Justin tried getting his attention but when he only got silence, he started tearing up. Lauren saw this and all of her patience flew out of the window. She walked over to the attached kitchen/diner and threw a plate to the ground, smashing it. Justin whimpered at the noise and silent tears fell from his eyes._

"_Are you gonna say anything, or are you just gonna sit there like you have for the last four months? You gonna get drunk, maybe pout a little, cry?" Lauren yelled._

"_You don't get it, do you? I am somebody, Lauren. Do you understand that?  
Do you understand what that means? I am Kendall Schmidt, and I am part of Big Time Rush. We are great, but I need to expand my career! I don't want to be known just for Big Time Rush. Boy bands don't last forever. If I don't focus then I might be nothing and I will have nothing!"_

"_You have nothing?!" Lauren hissed in disgust. "You have a beautiful son who is here! I am here! You have got to figure out who you're gonna be in this, Kendall, because this version of you does not work for us. I cannot keep living like this, okay? Do you understand what I'm saying? One more day like this, Kendall, and I promise you, you will have nothing!"_

* * *

The next day, Lauren received an urgent call during a meeting from the daycare saying that class finished an hour earlier and Justin still hadn't been picked up by Kendall, who was at the studio all day, leaving Lauren to discover that her husband had forgotten his own child. So, true to her word, that evening Lauren and Justin packed up their things and went to stay with Aunt Megan, and they hadn't been back since.

"Lauren, I only say this because I love you. You love Justin, and Justin loves Kendall so shouldn't you at least make an effort?"

"An effort into what?"

"Into trying to work out all of the family problems, perhaps?" Megan hinted.

Lauren laughed as she unpacked the groceries in the kitchen.

"I'm serious, Lauren," Megan said, following her sister into the kitchen.

"I know you are," Lauren replied. "Which makes it all the more funny."

Megan groaned and went up to Lauren and grabbed the flour from her hands and slammed it on the kitchen counter.

"Forget your stupid pride for a moment and think to yourself. You and Kendall have been married for five years. Do you really want to throw it all away when you have so much to lose? Kendall is sorry and he wants to make amends. He is changing. Shouldn't you at least give him the opportunity to and see for yourself before you change not one life, but three?"

"How do you know that Kendall is sorry?"

"Because he called me two months while you and Justin were out. He has been trying to change for two months but you haven't seen it because you are an avoider. He loves you, Lauren, and I know for a fact that you still love him too."

"It doesn't matter, Megan. Nothing that you can say will make me change my mind. Kendall has changed and he has forgotten about us. So tomorrow morning Justin is going to open up his gifts from Santa and then will see his father on Boxing Day, that is if he remembers this time."

With that said, Lauren finished unpacking and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Megan alone staring at the phone in deep thought.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up! Santa came!"

Christmas morning, that one morning a year when all the kids of the world wake up extra early without any complaints and wake up their parents to see what Santa had left for them. Each year a child gets the surprise of his life where he will unwrap some wrapping to find a new bike or a pair of skates but in this house it is an adult who shall get a surprise.

"Alright, honey, I'll be down stairs in a minute," Lauren said sleepily.

"Hey Justin!" Megan called from down the stairs. "Look at what Santa left for you."

Justin squealed with delight and jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to meet up with his aunt. Lauren smiled as she slowly peeled herself off of the bed.

"Hey Lauren!" Megan called again. "Santa left you a pretty big gift too!"

Lauren grew confused as she changed into a simple pair of jeans and a turtle-neck sweater and slowly walked down the stairs. She could hear a number of voices, aside from her sister's and son's, coming from outside causing her to become suspicious. She got to the lounge room and saw that the front door was wide open. A number of things were going through her head but once she walked outside into the freshly fallen snow, nothing prepared her for what she saw.

"Merry Christmas, Lauren!"

There, standing out in the snow, was Lauren, Justin and Big Time Rush all wearing Santa hats, even her estranged husband, Kendall. Lauren was so shocked that she was shocked into silence. After regaining her composure, Lauren was finally able to speak.

"Megan, what is this?" Lauren asked, still in slight shock.

"This is Kendall's Christmas gift to you," Megan simply answered.

Before Lauren could say anything else, or argue in Kendall's opinion, music started playing out of nowhere. Megan and Justin giggled at Lauren's face as they watched.

_Kendall: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
James: I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
Carlos: I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Logan: Make my wish come true  
Kendall: All I want for Christmas is you  
It's you_

Kendall walked up to Lauren and handed her a single red rose before joining the other Big Time Rush boys in dance.

_Logan: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
James: Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
Carlos: I don't want to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
Kendall: Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

_All: I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

As they were singing, the music had caused the surrounding neighbours to walk outside and form a small crowd as they watched Big Time Rush.

_Kendall: I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
Logan: I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
James: I won't make a list and sent it to the North Pole for Saint Nick  
Carlos: I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

_All: Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding onto me so tight  
What more can I do?  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_James: Oh! All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
Carlos: And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Logan: Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh_

_James: I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
Carlos: I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door  
All: I just want you for my own more than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas day baby you and me_

_Kendall: You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Christmas Day baby you and me_

The crowd cheered once Big Time Rush was done along with Justin and Megan. Lauren laughed to herself and slowly applauded for even she could admit that they were good and they did surprise her. Kendall walked over to Lauren, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and smiled at her.

"So what did you think?"

"I must admit that you guys do still have it, even if you have a solo career on the side."

"Yeah, about that, I don't have a solo career."

"Shame," Lauren said sarcastically.

"I thought that my dream after Big Time Rush was to have my own solo career and everything else compared to that was just pointless if I didn't achieve that. Then I met you and we had Justin and I thought that that dream was slowly getting further away."

"So you pushed us away because you thought that we were driving a wedge between you and that dream? Again I say, could you be anymore selfish?"

"I put all of my spare time and energy into achieving that dream but I didn't realise that I was losing you and Justin in the process. So when you two left, I realised that my solo career wasn't as important to me as my family. I realised that you and Justin are my new dream and if I couldn't have that then nothing else matters."

"So you gave up the solo dream for us?"

"I gave it up for my family."

Lauren felt her heart skip a beat at Kendall's words but she couldn't just forgive and forget. He might still be the insensitive jerk he was months ago.

"Lauren, I have known you for 12 years now, that is 12 Christmas'. On the first Christmas that we spent together, I gave you my phone number."

Lauren blushed as Megan and Big Time Rush laughed at Kendall's comment.

"On the second Christmas I gave you a song that I wrote just for you, to which I then sung every time I was on stage while on tour. On the third, I gave you a weekend away with me."

"We don't need the details!" James interrupted.

"What happened on the fourth Christmas?" Logan called after.

Kendall and Lauren rolled their eyes.

"On the fourth Christmas I gave you the key to my apartment while on the fifth Christmas I gave you my heart," Kendall continued.

Everyone cooed awed once Kendall said that causing him to blush with embarrassment.

"You sap!" Carlos yelled.

"Shut up!" Kendall yelled back. "On our sixth Christmas together I gave you an engagement ring which a year later was followed by a wedding ring."

Megan could feel tears form in her eyes and she tried to will them away. She couldn't believe the things that Kendall was saying and the things about them that he remembered.

"On our eighth Christmas I gave you a son."

"She also gave you a son, Kendall!" Megan called.

"On the ninth I gave you a house and then on the tenth I gave you a car which was then followed by a week long holiday in Europe on our eleventh. This is now our twelfth Christmas together, Lauren, and I do not want to spend it apart. I do not want to wake up every morning without seeing you sleeping soundly next to me. I do not want to miss the blush that you make when someone calls you beautiful. I do not want to miss the small pout that you make whenever you are sad but then hide in front of your family. I do not want a solo career or a life where I cannot wake up and think that I am the luckiest guy in the world because you are sleeping next to me. Lauren, all I want for Christmas...is you. I want you and I want Justin. I will do whatever it takes to have you both for Christmas and for every other Christmas that follows. I love you both, so just please tell me that I am not too late."

Lauren was silent for a few moments as she looked deeply into Kendall's deep green eyes. She always believed that the eyes were the gateway to the soul so when she was looking right at Kendall, she could see the truth in his eyes and she could still feel her heart beat the same way it did the first time that they met. And it was then that she knew her answer.

"I guess we could work something out," Lauren said.

No more words needed to be said as Kendall pulled Lauren in close so that their chests were pressed together. The moment that she felt his lips against hers for the first time in months sent electricity throughout her entire body. Lauren felt one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back, pulling her as close to him as possible. Her own hands were wrapped around Kendall's neck. It was then that Lauren knew that she was lost and that the war was over. They still had the same love and passion for each other and she still had the same Kendall. She couldn't wait to celebrate another 12 days of Christmas with her family.


End file.
